1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized analyzing system for a piping network, which analyzes a relationship between flow rates and head differences, etc. at pipelines and nodes in a piping network chart and, more particularly, to a computerized analyzing system for a piping network, which improves a display method of a result of analyzation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computerized analyzing system for a piping network for analyzing the relationship between water flow rate q in each pipeline 2 and head difference h between nodes 3 in actual piping network chart 1 shown in FIG. 5A, if analyzation processing is executed using actual piping network chart 1, much labor and time are required.
In order to solve this problem of much labor and time, the following method can be employed. More specifically, piping network chart 1 drawn on a paper sheet is read by an image scanner, and read actual piping network chart 1 is stored in an initial image data memory as initial image data. When the piping network analyzation described above is executed, conversion processing called "compression" is executed. In this processing, minor pipelines 2 and nodes 3 are deleted from piping network chart 1 stored in the initial image data memory, thereby converting chart 1 into equivalent piping network model 4 shown in FIG. 5B.
More specifically, the above-mentioned result of analyzation among three pipelines input/output to/from piping network chart 1 (FIG. 5A) is equal to that among three pipelines 5 input/output to/from piping network model 4 (FIG. 5B). Therefore, piping network chart 1 can be equivalently substituted with piping network model 4.
The relationship between flow rate q in each pipeline 5 and head difference h between nodes 6 of piping network model 4 can be analyzed using pipeline diameter d, pipeline length l, resistance coefficient k of a pipeline, and the like. Since the number of pipelines and the number of nodes of piping network model 4 are considerably decreased as compared to those of actual piping network chart 1, programming labor necessary for piping network analyzation of piping network model 4 and its execution time can be greatly reduced. The obtained results of analyzation q and h, and data k, l, and d are displayed on a CRT display together with piping network model 4.
However, when the results of analyzation are merely displayed on the CRT display in a state shown in FIG. 5B, pipelines 5 of displayed piping network model 4 do not directly correspond to pipelines 2 in actual piping network chart 1. Therefore, it is very difficult to understand the correspondence between the results of analyzation (q and h) and actual pipelines 2.
If an actual map pattern can be simultaneously displayed together with piping network model 4, such a drawback can substantially be eliminated.
In this manner, when the actual map is simultaneously displayed, pipelines 5 and nodes 6 of the piping network model can almost correspond to actual positions on the map. However, it is difficult for an operator of a system to immediately know the results of analyzation at pipelines 2 and nodes 3 in actual piping network chart 1 as a final object of piping network analyzation.